Destiny Champion
by Cloud Raithwall
Summary: A girl from our world finds a ruby that becomes a portal to Thedas. Losing her memories, she is forced to start anew with the Hawke family. She meets the charming and sarcastic Garrett Hawke before he becomes the Champion and decides, perhaps, she could have that new beginning with him. Though, there's something about her that she has yet to unfold. Her past and her curse. HawkeXOC
1. Prologue

Prologue: Sky Blue, Ruby Red

The foam of the sea came in and enclosed my ankles. It felt both warm and cool at the same time. I sighed in contentment. Sometimes, I wished I could live out here. Alas, my life was of land. I gazed up at the sky, suddenly torn. Both the sky and ocean had captivated me since I was a child.

A large seahawk flew overhead and rose. It pumped its wings, its powerful beak aiming for the sky. It seemed it would pierce the atmosphere just as it flipped back. Now, its beak was pointed toward the water. Even from this distance, I could see its gray-blue feathers whip back, being tossed up and down by the wind. It folded its wings to gain speed. The raptor shop down like a bullet. In a split second, a fish with yellow and green, shining scales leapt out of the water. Sunlight danced off of the rogue droplets and over the disturbed ocean. The seahawk sliced through the air. Down, down, down it went. Just as the fish reentered the water, the bird disappeared under the wet surface.

My eyes didn't have to search for it for long. The bird burst through the water a yard away, the fish in its beak, squirming for dear life. It opened its wings as fast as it had closed them before and took flight once more to find a nice, quiet place to eat.

It was a truly magnificent sight; seeing a beast of the sky move with such grace even in the ocean. I found myself smiling in awe. It wasn't so much the predator and prey part, it was the ocean and sky meeting through a single existence. Even one as small as a seahawk.

I relished in one last breath of wind before turning away. Something hit my foot as the tide came in. With a look of confusion, I glanced down and something red glimmered. Before it could be pulled away by the blue fingers, I leaned down and swept it up in my palm. I went over to the massive rock that my shoes and socks were resting without looking at the piece I picked up. I sat on the hard surface and slipped on my shoes. Holding my hand up, I uncurled my fingers. A ruby the size of the center of my pal, sat there, staring at me. This thing had to be worth a pretty penny.

"No way!" I whispered.

I looked closer, finding a symbol within the stone. Although, it looked like a family crest. I wondered who. It was two white birds locking talons and their wings outstretched. I didn't recognize it.

As I gazed at it, I heard something. It sounded almost like a whisper. It drew me in.

The world around me began to fade away. My eyes darted around, trying to figure out what was going on. "What!" Blackness swallowed up the sky and ocean until I was left on a fraction of the rock. My eyes widened as I watched it disintegrate.

_In piece-vigilance._

I couldn't find the voice, but that was the least of my problems.

_In war-victory._

The stone was gone, so what was I standing on? I fell, screaming soundlessly into the dark abyss below.

_In death-sacrifice._

The wind raced past me, smothering the 'da-dump' noise in my chest. Next thing I knew, I was underwater. I tried to struggle back to the surface, but this stuff wasn't like any water I knew of. This stuff was warm and thick. It made my limbs feel heavy. As numbness started to overcome my legs and arms, I thought I was going to die.

The heavy liquid began to pull me under. My frantic breathing came to a halt. I was dying, that was all there was to it. I couldn't breathe; I could barely move. I didn't want to die. It was as though it was because of the ruby somehow. It could've been someone else and I could've lived on. But, no. My fate was sealed. I closed my eyes, no longer afraid. I mean, we all have to accept death. I had to now.

The thick liquid disappeared just as a deep darkness began to enfold me and I was falling again. I couldn't grasp what was happening. Instead of a large rock on the beach at the edge of the low tides of the ocean, my destination was land. A rocky flatland with some trees and grass patches on fire.

I landed flat on my belly with an "Oof!" Surprisingly, I lived. I groaned and my body throbbed. I hurt like hell! I tried to get up. My arms felt like jelly and I failed. Distant screams reached my ears and vicious roars overcame them. Fearful, I tried again to stand.

_"Don't be afraid, child."_

Another voice, an old woman's, entered my mind, causing me to fall again. It was gentle and knowing.

_"Don't be afraid,"_ the voice repeated.

Too bad. I was beyond terrified. The dull throb in my body intensified to an acute pain and I screamed. An invading sensation touched me. Something dark and twisted and foreign whispered to me. I lashed out. Small fingers touched my mind; they were sharp and something within told me to fear them. Another feeling crept over me, tempting me to give in. I wanted to. No! I couldn't; I wouldn't.

_"Don't listen to them! They'll consume you," _the soft voice told me.

_"Listen to me. I can give you what you desire,"_ a cold, demonic voice murmured.

_"Banish them from your mind. Gain control, young one."_

Frustrated and swamped by the storm in my head, I shoved them out. All of them. It took me a moment to figure out I was shaking. I hoped the voices were gone.

Those hopes diminished when the pain assaulted me again and I was jerked into darkness. It faded to a translucent world of faded colors and ghastly people.

_"Look at me, young one."_

**Author's note:  
I decided to write this when I noticed there was only one HawkeXOC story. I wanted to throw in something different to spice up the DA library. In this world, the game actually doesn't exist. Instead, Thedas is simply a parallel world to ours. I hope you all enjoy this tale of fate. Please R&R, I would really appreciate it. Until next time…**


	2. Chapter 1 Burning Lothering

Chapter 1: Burning Lothering

"_Look at me, young one_," the voice repeated.

I turned back slowly, cautiously. Where was I? It was safe to say this place creeped me out. There was an older woman, probably in her late fifty's. Her hair was as white as snow; tied back into a neat ponytail. Her wrinkled face was gentle and knowing. She released an air of a motherly type. She was in red robes and on her back was a staff. Her lips were upturned into a small, assuring smile. I wanted to smile back in respect, but, quite frankly, I was too scared to really do anything but stare back, eyes wide. She raised her hands to enforce the kind air around her.

"Good. Now, we can talk," the old woman said. Her voice was like that of wind chimes when blown by a gentle breeze. "I am Wynne. You have nothing to fear when I am here."

"Where the hell am I?" I demanded in a small voice.

"Right now, you are in the Fade, the world of the dead and dreams," Wynne said.

I freaked out. "What! I'm dead!"

She shushed me in that gentle way, like I was a small child who had just woken from a nightmare. "No, you are not dead. Your body is undergoing many changes to adjust to your world shift. To protect itself, your mind has put you to sleep."

"World shift?" I asked, calming to a small degree. My eyes darted around and over her continuously instinctively.

"Yes. Few have ever heard of it, but it happens on occasion. Your world and mine are jointly connected through the Fade. But, before I speak further, will you tell me your name?" she requested.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. I searched my mind for my name, but nothing came of it. I couldn't remember. How could I forget my own name? I tried to think of my mother. Again, nothing.

"I don't…" my voice trailed off to a sad sigh.

Wynne nodded. "That's too bad," she said earnestly. "Can you hear any other voice but mine?"

"No."

"Alright. We don't have much time -."

I reached out in fear to her. I noticed the world around me fading. "Wait!"

"I need you to not fear this world. It is now yours and I'm sorry. You will come to know the meaning soon enough," she explained quickly. "Do not let anyone take control of your mind. Do not give into the temptation of demons."

She began to disappear, turning transparent. "Wait! Wynne! What do you mean!"

"You'll come to know the meaning soon enough." Just like that, she was gone.

"Wynne!" Dammit!

The ground beneath me disappeared. Oddly enough, I didn't fall this time. It was surreal; my feet were planted on something solid, yet nothing at all. When I took a tentative step forward, I slipped on something, landing on my back. I, then, slipped into unconsciousness.

My eyes opened slowly, blinking. The first thing I saw was a man with bright -almost luminescent-turquoise eyes. They were alarmed, yet mischievous in a way. He was very handsome; so much so that it startled me. Light stubble surrounded just around his lips, ending at his cheeks. His hair was contemporarily messy and the color of a moonless midnight; some tiny strands hung from the ridge over his forehead, and then led down into short sideburns.

"Hey there," he said. His voice was richly deep, soothing and powerful. The dim light of the sun and fire around us lit his tanned skin. "You alright?'

All that came out was a confused groan. What was going on?

"Garrett! We don't have time for this!" another man bellowed. He looked like the first, only with deep, brown eyes and shoulder length hair of the same shade.

"Carver, do me a favor and go sulk over there," Garrett suggested sarcastically with a smirk.

"Please you two. We must go," came yet another voice. Only, it was a girl. I felt a hand tighten on my arm, making me realize the girl was holding me upwards.

An older woman with white hair came around. She looked like the two men, obviously their mother. She had a worried look on her face. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Yes. I couldn't find anything wrong with her," the girl replied.

"Let's go!" Carver barked.

"Carver, brother! Look! There's a Darkspawn! Go kill it!" Garrett called. Carver and the rest jumped to face where he had pointed. I even glanced. When they confirmed nothing was there but stone, Carver glared at Garrett.

"What's a Darkspawn?" I managed to ask.

The group looked at me with confused expressions. "Are you stupid!" Carver snapped.

Garrett shot an angry look at Carver then looked at me again. "You don't know what Darkspawn are?"

I shook my head.

He pursed his lips and glanced up. His eyes widened. "Well, we'll have to deal with that later," he told us. "Can you walk?" he asked me.

"I think so," I replied. The girl helped me to my feet and I got a good look at her. She looked like the female version of Carver, same eyes and hair-only longer. I looked past her only to see some humanoid monsters with jagged swords and terrible armor shuffling towards us. I jerked back startled and hit a hard surface. A hand touched my arm. I looked up at Garrett, whose expression was fierce.

"You might wanna stick with my mother while we take care of this," he said with intense confidence. He lightly nudged me behind him and next to his mother. For the first time, I noticed the massive greatsword on his back. He reached up and grabbed it, readying for battle. Carver had his own greatsword that he pulled up on. The girl grabbed the lengthy staff on her back and twirled it in her hands.

"Are those…?" I asked the mother.

"Darkspawn, yes," she whispered. She stared in fear for her children.

"Umm, now may be a bad time to ask, but where am I?" I asked suddenly.

"C'mon little brother! Keep up now!" Garrett taunted, swinging the giant blade with ease. He took off a Darkspawn's head like it was made of butter.

"Bite me!" Carver growled.

"Take that!" the girl yelled, a fireball shooting from her palm. I stared in awe of it all-although, mainly the magic.

"Are you alright?" the mother asked.

I tore my eyes away from the fight. "I think so." I sounded so unsure.

"Can you tell me your name?" she requested.

My brows furrowed. "Erm..I can't remember," I murmured sorrowful.

She frowned. "You don't remember anything? Not even your name?"

I shook my head. "I don't know…I…"

"You're in Lothering, Ferelden. In Thedas," she prompted.

I shook my head. "I can't remember." The more I tried to think on it, the more a headache grew. I reached up to hold my head.

"Perhaps you can remember your mother?" she suggested.

I hounded my brain for anything to tell me something when I realized I didn't know who I was. Whatever life I had, it was gone. Erased. And I didn't know how or why. "Nothing," I whispered.

She touched my shoulder. She was slightly taller than me, probably 5'5. "You can't remember anything at all." It wasn't a question.

A single tear threatened to fall. I wiped it away quickly. "Who am I? Why is this happening?" I wondered softly.

"I'm so sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything. I just wish I could understand. My first memory is now, meeting you all, in this burning place."

"You can call me Leandra, dear."

I gave her a small smile. "Thank you, Leandra. " I didn't know why I thanked her, but I felt I had to.

Garrett ran up to us, Carver and the girl in tow, blood covering the men's faces. "Let's move. More'll be coming," he said wiping the redness away.

"There's too many of them," Carver said bitterly.

"Perhaps they'll run out soon," Garrett joked.

His brother glared at him. Garrett just grinned and led forward. Carver and the girl chased after him. Leandra took my hand and led me to them. "Where are we going?" I asked after a short distance. We were on a cliff overlooking a destroyed village.

"We could go to Kirkwall," Leandra suggested.

Garrett stopped to look at his mother with a wince. "That wouldn't be my first choice."

"We have family there; an estate, wealth. We could make it," Leandra said.

"But what about the Templars? There are many in Kirkwall," the girl reminded her.

"Who cares," Carver said. "It's that or wander."

"We can't just wander aimlessly. We'll get killed," the girl stated.

"As long as we wander away from the Blight, I'm happy," Garrett smirked.

"Where are we to go then, brother?" Carver demanded. "South? The Wilds are south and that's suicide."

"We surly cannot stay here," I said quickly.

"Carver, if I had to choose between staying here and south, I'd choose south," Garrett informed him.

"Garrett's right, Carver," the girl said.

"Stay out of this, Bethany," Carver barked.

Bethany glared at him. "I have every right to speak, brother."

I was the only one who noticed the beasts advancing. "Erm, I'd hate to break this family misunderstanding apart, but," I pointed behind the brothers, "we have company."

They all looked back and, with great ferocity, attacked them. I stayed back with Leandra again and watched. Five all went at Garrett first, the other two going at Carver. Bethany stood in front of us and shot bursts of fire from the sharp tip of her staff. Garrett made one solid swing and cut three in half. Bethany picked off the two that tried to round him. Carver jabbed once, twice and halted them. With their bodies covering the ground, we all continued on.

Not fifteen yards off was a man with dark hair, wearing armor and robes with a sword symbol embedded in its surface, and a woman with hair the color of oranges, wearing what looked to be much lighter armor, were defending each other against the Darkspawn. One of the beasts landed a blow to the man's stomach, causing him to cry out and fall back. Just when the monster came upon him, the woman lashed out with her sword and shield. She landed on its chest and cut its head clean off. More Darkspawn appeared as if from nowhere and surrounded them. Bethany, Carver, and Garrett leapt to their rescue and helped kill the rest. I and Leandra came when the small battle was over.

"Stop squirming, Wesley. You'll only make it worse," the woman chided.

Wesley stood quickly at our approach. He openly glared at Bethany. "Apostate!" he growled at her. "Keep your distance."

"Oh the Maker has a sense of humor," Bethany noted sarcastically. "First the Blight and now a Templar. I thought you all abandoned Lothering."

"The 'spawn make their plans clear. A mage is always unknown," he said bitingly. He took a step toward her. "The Order dictates-"

Garrett stepped between them. The two men stared each other down.

"Wesley, dear, they saved us," the woman told him. "The Maker understands."

Wesley bowed his head. "Of course." He stepped back next to her.

"I am Aveline Vallen," she said. "This is my husband. We can hate each other when we're saved from the Horde."

"I don't think so," Carver growled.

Garrett raised a hand to silence him. "You're quick to offer your allegiance," he noted.

"We need to fight together if we are to survive," Aveline said.

"My duty is clear," Wesley paused, "but that will have to wait for another day. If we are granted that."

"We will be fine. We all will," Aveline stated firmly.

"The wrath of the Templars is terrible indeed," mocked Garrett.

"More so their wives," Wesley replied, glancing at his wife fondly. "As long as there is a greater danger, you have my accord."

"Thank you, Wesley," Aveline said. "For now, we travel with you." Her words were directed at Garrett. "North is completely cut off. We just barely escaped from there."

"Damn! Then we are trapped! Just as I'd feared!" Carver spat.

"Never mind that. South is the only way," Garrett said. "Let's get started, shall we?" He went past Aveline and Wesley and led us onward.

We followed down the valley, running for our lives. More Darkspawn were waiting for us. Wesley stayed behind, holding his wounded side gingerly. Garrett, Carver, Bethany, and Aveline shot ahead to strike. Some of the monsters had bows and shot off a cliff. Bethany was able to shoot them down with iceballs and fireballs. The tanks easily cut through the infantry horde. Our group continued forward until a mass of beasts circled us on a plateau. But, they didn't attack us. They seemed to be waiting for something.

The ground beneath our feet shook, each tremor becoming more powerful with each moment. Horns grew to a grotesque head then to a giant body the color of moldy cheese as it ran up the hill. The beast's eyes were small, but its nose made up for the size. The limbs that came out of this abomination were incredibly meaty, like they could crush the strongest of armor with only sausage thumbs and fingers. We jumped out of the way of its bulldoze.

Carver held his sword up to attack. "YOU ALL CAN DIE, BASTARDS!" he shouted. He cut down, but the giant parried with its armored arm and reached down to grab him.

"CARVER!" Garrett cried.

But, it was too late. The creature slammed the warrior down again and again, blood gushing from the impacts. It threw him against the rocks behind it and roared. Furious, Garrett attacked it.

"GO BACK WHERE YOU BELONG, OGRE!" he yelled, slashing at its legs. The ogre roared again, this time in pain and whirled around.

The rest of the force attacked our group. Bethany and Aveline were our only protection. Darkspawn after Darkspawn they came. The pair mowed them down as fast as they could. I felt so helpless, unable to help in any way.

Garrett shouted and struck the ogre with blinding speed. The monster tried to hit him, to grab him, but couldn't. Even in such rage over the death of his brother, he fought with precision and dodged the same. It looked like a mouse outwitting a cat. Garrett circled it, not letting it find him. He jabbed. It howled at the pain of a human blade stuck in its back. Garrett swiftly pulled it out as its fist swung back. As it stumbled, he jumped. His sword pierced its chest and, then its face, silencing the beast forever.

I didn't even notice Leandra leave my side until I heard her whimper. I jogged over to her kneeling form. She held Carver's body over her legs. "Carver! Wake up!" she begged, tears streaming now. "The battle's over. Wake up!"

"I'm sorry, Mistress," Aveline apologized. "Your son is gone."

"No! These things will not take my little boy!" Leandra snapped.

Garrett knelt down next to her. His eyes were calm now, but sad. "Mother, we should grieve when we're safe."

She looked at him with anger. "Do not speak to me of grief," she hissed. "This is your fault! How could you let him charge off like that? Your little brother!"

Garrett rose and looked away shamefully. Bethany tried to make her understand. "We cannot stay here longer, Mother. Carver wouldn't want his sacrifice to be for nothing."

"Allow me to send him off, Mistress," Wesley offered. "Back to the Maker's side." He began to chant, "Ashes we were, and ashes we become. Maker, give this young man a place at your side. Let us take comfort in the peace he has found in eternity."

Leandra whimpered again as she let Carver go. She closed his eyes to make it seem he was only sleeping. She leaned down, resting her hand on his cheek. "I will never forget you, Carver," she whispered almost inaudibly.

Garrett stood next to me with his back towards the scene. He glanced back at them and I saw a shimmer of a tear fallen. "At least Father will have company now."

The group turned away. "Flames! We're too late!" Aveline hissed. Darkspawn paraded from a hidden path, snarling and drooling, waving their swords madly. We were badly outnumbered. The fighters took out as many as they could, but they just kept coming.

"There's no end to them!" Bethany cried.

A low growl sounded through the valley. The Darkspawn stopped in fear and confusion. We looked back up to a tall ridge with a purple shape sitting at the peak. What were wings opened to reveal a large dragon. It roared threateningly and spread its wings wide. It swooped down, releasing a white-hot flame. The Darkspawn stumbled around; trying to escape, but the dragon's flames engrossed them all. We ducked as it flew overhead, taking one of the 'spawn into its jaws, and flew back up. It turned back and landed on the broad surface. It dropped the carcass for more flames. The edges just barely missed Garrett and Aveline. Raising its tail, it swept through the stragglers. The dragon stood on its hind legs and grabbed a Darkspawn, staring intently at us.

Oh, great. Another impossible foe, I thought.

The dragon's body glowed and slowly shrunk. Its limbs shortened to human legs and arms and its snout disappeared down to a human face. The horns turned to white hair with red tips. Somehow, they retained their shape. The dragon had shifted to a mature woman. Her scales had become armor. Her eyes were dark, a stark contrast to her white skin. She dropped the dead Darkspawn in her hand and strode up to us, her orchid colored cape whipping in the wind.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Her voice was sharp, sounding like a crow. Her eyes sparkled with amusement and curiosity. "It used to be we never got visitors in the Wilds, but now it seems they arrive in hordes."

"Impressive," Garrett commented. "Where'd you learn to transform into a dragon?"

"Perhaps, I am a dragon." She smirked. "If so, count yourself lucky. The smell of Darkspawn does nothing for the appetite." She turned away to leave. "If you are fleeing the Darkspawn, you should know you are heading in the wrong direction."

"Wait!" Bethany called. "You can't just leave us here!"

The woman stopped. "Can I not?" she mused. "I spotted a most curious sight: a mighty ogre vanquished! Who could perform such a feat? But, now my curiosity is sated, and you are safe…for the moment. Is that not enough?"

"You could show me that trick of yours. That would be useful," Garrett suggested.

The woman laughed at this. A sound that sent chills down my spine. "If only a clever tongue was all one needed. Tell me, child: how do you intend to outrun the Blight?"

"We need to get to Kirkwall-in the Free Marches," Bethany told her quickly.

"Kirkwall?" the woman mused. "My, that is a long voyage you plan. Your king will not miss you, hmm?"

"I'm sure he'll miss his life more," Garrett interjected.

She laughed again. "Oh, you I like! Hurdled into the dark, you fight…and the world will shake before you." She crossed her arms and thought quietly. She murmured something I couldn't hear. Then, she faced us again with a grin. "It appears fortune smiles on us both today," she said to Garrett. "I may be able to help you yet."

Garrett looked at her with suspicion. "There must be a catch."

She chuckled. "There's always a catch! Life's a catch so I suggest you catch it!"

"Maybe we shouldn't trust her. I don't even know what she is," Bethany told her brother.

"She's kind of our only freedom at this point," I said.

"I know what she is," Aveline announced. "The Witch of the Wilds."

The woman shrugged. "Some call me that. Also Flemeth. Asha'bellenar. An old hag who talks too much. Does it matter?" she questioned. "I offer you this: I will get you past the Horde if you can deliver something to a place not too far out of your way. Would you do this for a 'Witch of the Wilds'."

"What is a 'Witch of the Wilds'?" Garrett wondered.

"A Chasined legend. Witches that steal children," Aveline explained.

"As if I had nothing better to do!" Flemeth scoffed.

"You're an apostate?" Bethany asked.

"Yes. Just like you."

He turned to us. "Should we trust her?"

"With Wesley injured, we'll never make it past the Horde," Aveline said. Wesley squirmed and coughed on the ground.

"Leave me behind if you must," he said.

"No," she growled. "I told you I'd drag you out if I had to and I meant it."

"Roast a few more Darkspawn and I'll do anything you want," Garrett told Flemeth.

"My charity is at an end. There is a clan of Dalish elves near Kirkwall." Flemeth pulled out a small amulet with a dragon symbol on it. "Take this to their Keeper, Marethari. Do anything she asks and our debt will be paid in full." She handed it to him and looked at the sky. "Before I take you anywhere, however, there is another matter."

We all looked at Wesley's garish form. He had gone deathly pale since the battle. His eyes had turned from brown to grey, even his pupils. He shook uncontrollably. Aveline stood and unsheathed her sword.

"No," she hissed, "leave him alone."

"What has been done to your man is in his blood already," Flemeth told her.

"You lie!"

"She's right, Aveline. I can feel the corruption inside of me," Wesley said.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"From the Darkspawn," he replied. "All that blood. I knew…when it happened. It's eating me inside, girl."

"How much time?" Aveline demanded.

"Not much longer, if I am any judge," Flemeth answered.

"It's the permanent sort, I take it," Garrett mused.

"The only cure I know of is to become a Grey Warden."

"And they all died at Ostagar," he finished for Flemeth.

"Not all," the Witch corrected. "But the last are out of your reach by now."

Aveline knelt down by Wesley. "Aveline," he whispered, "listen to me."

"You can't ask me to do this. I won't," she told him firmly.

"Please," he begged. "This Corruption is a slow death...I can't-" he fell into a fit of coughing.

She looked at Garrett for answers. He shook his head. "He's your husband. I can't make this decision for you." She stared at Wesley and tears threatened to fall. She touched his face.

"Be strong, my love," Wesley murmured. He brought a dagger up weakly. She helped him, holding onto his hands. Together, they positioned it over his heart. She hesitated. He nodded and, with a tear, she pushed down. He gave one cry before going limp. She shut his eyes and stood.

Flemeth stood behind her. "Without an end, there can be no peace." She went back towards the edge of the plateau. "It gets no easier. Your struggles have only just begun." She changed back into a dragon and shook. A stream of magic circled us, and I felt myself getting lighter. I looked at my hands to find that they were glowing blue and a warmth made its way around my body. Then, we were gone.

**Author's Note:  
Chapter one – complete. I enjoyed writing this. I enjoyed even making a Garrett Hawke file just for this story. Work and play lol. Chapter two is coming up. R&R would be nice. Hope this piece of entertainment keeps you reading. Until next time…**


	3. Chapter 2 Oceanic Bonding

Chapter 2: Oceanic Bonding

When I felt the ground again, it seemed my legs weren't even there and I collapsed, landing on my backside. The others had fallen as well. Flemeth didn't warn us about this!

"By the Maker, that was unpleasant," Aveline commented.

Garrett groaned. "I won't be able to release my bowels for a week."

I rolled my eyes, unfazed, but Bethany freaked out. "Garrett! We women do not need to hear that talk!"

I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"Well, sister," he glanced back in my direction, smirking, "she takes amusement to my pain. You should try to as well."

She sighed and shook her head as she stood. We all followed suit one right after the other. Our group overlooked a small port town, full of ships. People scattered everywhere, looking like scurrying ants from this distance.

"Oh, look. Flemeth was courteous enough to drop us off at Gwaren," Garrett noted.

"One of those ships should take us to Kirkwall," Leandra told us. "We should get going."

Garrett put a hand on her shoulder. "Yes. Let's go."

We followed him down a path, moving with a group of other refugees. I had so many questions and no answers. I had yet to fully understand the nature of the situation. Although, I figured I'd save my questions for the boat ride. We moved through crowds of people. Garrett held Bethany's hand, she held Leandra's, and Leandra held Aveline's. I couldn't catch up and found myself being separated from the group. I tried calling out for them, but the mass of voices consumed my miniscule voice in comparison.

Fear edged up my spine and I shoved past as many people as I could to find them, but face after face, all was unfamiliar. My instincts told me to escape this crowd and go off alone. I ignored them, instead just paying attention to my surroundings. When I made it out of the mass, I found myself on the edge of a plank going up onto a ship. I couldn't proceed without knowing where the others were.

I felt something on my butt that squeezed. I jumped away. "What the-!"

A man with a nose the shape of a bird's beak stared at me with a stupid smile. "Hey, there pretty girl. You wanna have a ride on my ship?"

"I want you to leave me alone," I growled.

"Oh, c'mon. Let's go have some fun," he purred rather pathetically. He reached for me again.

"Do not touch me!" I snapped.

He reached for me again, but, this time, another hand gripped his. The jerk looked into Garrett's eyes and jerked back. Garrett's grip was firm. He smirked and twisted the man's wrist. The man cried out.

"The lady said she didn't want you touching her, so I suggest you run along now," Garrett said threateningly.

"This isn't your business, boy! Let me go!" the man snarled.

Garrett shrugged and released the man's wrist as he jerked back. He cried out and fell into the water. Garrett laughed and so did I. He looked at me and raised a brow. "Now, why'd you run off?" he wondered.

I put my hands on my waist. "I didn't 'run off', I was split from you guys."

He nodded along with my words. "I think it's safe to say we were worried. And why not? You're the lost one we found, we feel responsible."

This time, I nodded along. "Well, I could've handled that guy on my own."

He took my hand and pulled me away from the ship to another one three docks down. "I doubt that. But, no matter, it's time to go," he said. The ship was crowded. After we walked on, the crew took the plank off and calls were being made to ready the vessel for sailing. We found his family and Aveline on the other side of the deck. The crew ushered a good amount of people below, leaving the rest-including us-on deck, out of the way. We set sail in a matter of minutes.

"There you are," Leandra said gently. "We thought you were gone."

"Sorry to say, I'm still a thorn in your side," I replied lightly.

She gave a small chuckle. "Hardly a thorn, my dear."

"Where'd you find her?" Bethany asked Garrett.

He shrugged. "Nowhere special. Just wandering around aimlessly."

"We need to stick together. Now is not the time to lose anyone else today," Aveline said solemnly.

The rest of our expressions fell into frowns. Whatever scrap of blissful forgetfulness we could grasp onto was gone, thanks to Aveline. Her words may have been true, but no more depressing words were needed. I separated from them to have some time to gather my thoughts. I leaned on the railing, looking out at sea. Feeling the waves push and pull at the vessel. It was comforting, really. The rocking sensation touched my mind in a place that was gone; a blank space I'd probably never close. Kirkwall would become my new home, my first home. I sighed at the thoughts.

"You alright?" Bethany's voice interrupted my thoughts.

I shrugged. "I guess. I just don't understand any of this."

She touched my shoulder. "I don't think anyone can tell you how to understand something so rare."

I sighed.

"I apologize; I am probably not helping, am I?"

"It's probably better to have someone there, though, rather than be completely alone," I said.

"Yeah, that's true." She paused to look at the water with me. "I'm Bethany, by the way."

I smiled at her, unsure of what to do next. "Erm…"

"That's right. You can't remember your name, can you?"

I shook my head. "I'm empty."

"I doubt that part. I've seen empty and…you are far from empty."

My brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "We need to come up with a name for you," she said trying to change the subject.

"Well, I-."

She took off back to her family, leaving me alone. I wondered what made her too edgy to answer my question. I took a deep breath and let it leave my mind. I felt another presence behind me when I just got comfortable a few moments later.

"Hey," came Garrett's deep voice.

I faced him, surprised. "Garrett," I said.

He laughed once. "That's a first."

"What?"

"Usually it's only my family that calls me Garrett. Everyone else calls me Hawke," he explained.

"I gather that's your last name," I stated.

He nodded. "Yep. But, you can call me whatever you like." He winked.

I grinned, amused. "Garrett, then," I confirmed. "I thought it would be Bethany to come back."

"Well, we came up with a name and I decided to take it upon myself to give it to you."

"What would that be?" I wondered.

"Grace." He smiled.

"Grace," I repeated. I liked it so I smiled back. "Yeah, it's good."

"I thought so too," he agreed.

"What would it matter though anyway?" I wondered. "We are probably going to split up when we get to Kirkwall."

Garrett frowned thoughtfully, leaning against the railing. "Oh? And, here I thought you'd be a 'thorn in our side'."

"Well…" I glanced away. "I didn't think-."

"That's what I thought," he said proudly. "You are going to be safe with us, Grace."

I smiled at my new name, suddenly feeling like I belonged. "You want me around?"

"I wouldn't mind it." He smirked with a wink.

I tried to hide my flush. "Thank you," I whispered.

I thought he heard me, but said nothing to confirm it. He grabbed my hand and I noticed the warmth it exerted. "Let's go meet the family, Grace." Together we headed back. They were all sitting down, talking about those who didn't make it: Carver and Wesley.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without Wesley here anymore," Aveline admitted. She folded her hands and dropped her head.

"We can't keep dwelling on this, Aveline," Bethany said.

"She's right," Leandra agreed.

"Hawke family and Aveline," Garrett began, "meet Grace. Grace, my family and Aveline."

I waved awkwardly.

Leandra smiled. "You like your name then?"

I nodded.

"You don't have any memories?" Aveline wondered, looking up.

"Not one."

"That's upsetting." She bowed her head again, going back to her sadness.

"You are staying with us then?" Bethany wondered, standing up. She had a look that was like a small child.

I felt Garrett squeeze my hand, as if I'd tell her no. "If you're willing to have someone like me around for a while," I replied.

She took my other hand. "That's great! I've always wondered what it would be like to have a sister."

I was taken aback by her words. They touched me. I had nothing and this family gave me a new life. I felt so grateful. I'd owe them my life for this. Something inside of my chest warmed and I felt a small smile creep up my face. I was startled by the abrupt coolness of the wind on my hand when Garrett released it to put his arm over my shoulder.

I looked up into his confident, glowing eyes. "Don't worry, Grace. I'll help you learn everything basic, we all will. I'll even go the whole way!" he boasted. "I'll give you homework and lectures-the school special."

I chuckled. "I don't think that's necessary."

He bent his head down to my level-a full head down-and smirked. "Perhaps private tutoring is necessary."

"Garrett," Bethany sighed, annoyed. "Have you no shame?"

He smiled at his sister. "None whatsoever!"

We all laughed, even me. I knew he was just flirting, but I found it amusing and I liked it. I was going to enjoy staying with the Hawkes. Bethany would act as my new sister, Leandra would act as my new mother, and Garrett…well, I didn't know yet. At least I didn't have to start off alone.

Eventually, everyone, except me, went down below as the sun set. I stayed up to watch the ocean switch from a light blue hue to a deeper, more royal shade. The activity on the surface decreased overall, but, underneath was a different story. I'd see some large fish jump out of the water, escaping a larger one, just for the beast to capture it between the razor sharp teeth.

"You and your curiosity."

I didn't face the speaker. I could guess who it was. That voice was so recognizable. "I can't help it," I replied.

Sure enough, it was Garrett. He came to stand next to me. "The night has taken us, perhaps you should get some rest. You've had a long day like the rest of us. It would be wise."

I shook my head. "I'm not tired." I pointed out to one of the predators of the ocean. "What's that?"

He squinted, and then grinned. "That's a Great Shark. They are the kings of the seas as long as a Serpent isn't nearby."

"A Serpent."

"Yeah. They are the aquatic cousins to dragons."

"Like Flemeth."

He laughed. "Like Flemeth says. I don't believe it for one second. Aveline said she was a Witch of the Wilds. She even called herself an Apostate like Bethany."

"I don't understand any of that. What's an Apostate?"

He sighed. "Let's save those extensive questions for when we get settled, agreed?"

I pouted and took a deep breath. "Fine." I thought about the many fights that they fought to get us here and one thing popped out. "How can Bethany shoot fireballs out of her hands?"

"She's a mage, one born with the ability to manipulate Lyrium," he said. "Now, Lyrium is a natural mineral found all around Thedas to give a mage her power. With that Lyrium, she can create fire or ice, even illusions if she learned how."

"Incredible," I whispered. "Can you," I gestured with my hands, "shoot fireballs?"

"I'm no mage. Bethany's the only one now. My father, Malcolm Hawke, was a mage. Mother says that magic was already in our blood, and she ended up marrying into even more. Me and Carver never showed any proficiency, so we didn't have to worry about it. But, I can feel something inside." He frowned as he thought about it.

"Garrett?" I said.

He waved it off. "It's nothing. But, I stick with large swords."

"I can see that." I stared at the piece of steel on his back. "So, how long until Kirkwall?"

"I'm not sure." He scratched his head. "I've never left Ferelden. You know, too much excitement there."

"Mmm." I gave a chuckle. "You said your father was a mage. He's no longer alive?"

"No," he said, "He's alive. He just wanted to stay and play with the Darkspawn." He looked at me with great sarcasm to mirror his tone.

"Oh." I stumbled over my thoughts. "Sorry, stupid question."

He smirked, amused. "It's fine. You just walked yourself into that."

"What was he like?" I asked.

"You could never get a straight answer out of the man. Everything was a joke. People say I take after him."

I laughed. "So he was a sarcastic, narcissistic flirt?"

He laughed this time. "Harsh."

"No, just honest."

"People say I'm charming." He stood up straight and proud.

"Oh, I can see it," I said sarcastically.

"What can I say? It's a blessing." He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes, laughing some more. "And these are the times we need to escape that so-called-charm."

He grinned. "Bask in it while you can, sweetheart. I've got other tasks to tend to." He laughed once. "But, don't fret; I'll be here every Tuesday."

Glancing away, I grinned.

"We have to go down below," he said with sudden seriousness.

I gave him a quizzical look. "Why?"

He gestured to the horizon behind me. Black clouds blanketed the sky, making the already dim stars disappear completely. "A storm is coming," he said. Garrett took my hand and dragged me across the deck to the stairs. We went down and swerved past other Fereldens and over them to get to the others. He told them what was coming and we huddled together, bracing ourselves for the storm.

**Author's Note:  
Well, that was fun. Grace gets to be the new addition. We'll see how she fits as the story goes on, won't we? Chapter three will go up eventually. When? I have absolutely no idea. I hope you guys like this. Please R&R, always love your thoughts, especially if you like this. Until next time…**


End file.
